Never To Be Told Again
by i-love-keys
Summary: Hermione's Diary holds many secrets. She has never let them out before. Now she is going to trust you with all these secrets. Remember these are NEVER to be told again! R


Never To Be Told Again

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Sarra. She is special!

A/N: Well here is a new fan fiction for you readers to read. I am really sorry I haven't updated The Plan in a while but my dad decided to take his computer and LEAVE it at his work! I am SO sorry you guys! I really am. Well this fan fiction is about me, if I were Hermione in Hogwarts that is. Well here are the way the characters are going to be:

Ginny-Best Friend "Dream Team" Member #4! Harry's girlfriend!

Sarra-Best Friend (Gryfindors) New! Newest Member of the "Dream Team"! Chaser!

Draco Malfoy-Hermione's crush! Slytherin King! Head Boy! Seeker & Captain

Harry-Friend "Dream Team" Leader! Ginny's boyfriend! Seeker & Captain!

Ron-Ex-Friendish "Dream Team" Member #3! Hermione's Ex!

Lavender & Pavati-gossiping, giggling, girlfriends! Hermione's old roomies!

Pansy-Draco's "girlfriend"! Enemy!

Millicent-Pansy's shadow! Enemy!

Well…I think that's all for now! On with the story!

keygurl

* * *

Saturday, March 12, 2005

* * *

Dear Diary, (A/N: Anyone got any ideas for a name?)

Today started out in the usual manner. I woke up at around 6:30. I got dressed in my practice clothes, black tank top, & black short-shorts that said, "Hermione" on the butt in white letters. I grabbed my shrunken gym equipment. I then shrunk my bed. I proceeded to enlarge my personal gym. Then I worked out for about 30 min. I got into the bathroom and showered, brushed my teeth, face cleanser, straightened my hair, make-up, & all my other necessities. I got dressed in a white tank top that I had spray-painted. It now said, "Green Day" on it. I had loved that band since my friend Laura introduced it to me. (A/N: Laura is her muggle friend)

Then I slipped into my size zero hip-hugger flare jeans and Nike sneakers. I grabbed my black cloak and slipped it over my shoulders. I pinned on my Head Girl badge. As I ran down to the Great Hall to get some breakfast I ran into Draco in our Common Room. I just kept running using all my self-control to NOT blush. He was topless and in baggy cargo pants. His six-pack bulged. I saw he had a couple of tattoos. One, it was VERY discreet was of a serpent intertwined with a lioness. I gaped.

Flashbacky Moment

"What mudblood? Am I too hot to handle?"

Hermione just kept staring at the small tattoo.

"GRANGER! EARTH TO GRANGER!"

"What is it Dr-Malfoy?"

_Oh No! Did he hear me ALMOST say DRACO! Oh no! He is walking towards me! What am I going to do?_

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Oh! I just saw your tattoo."

"Wha-OH! That one. What about it Granger?"

"Well it IS a serpent and a lioness and I was wondering why you had it?"

"I got it when I was born. Why do you ask?"

"Oh I don't know…maybe I have the EXACT same tattoo!"

"YOU! YOU HAVE A TATTOO?"

"I'm not that innocent little girl you used to know MALFOY!"

"Well I guess NOT!"

"Now if you will EXUSE ME I am hungry and am going to get something to eat."

End Flashbacky Moment

I couldn't believe it! Draco Malfoy and I had, had a SLIGHTLY civil conversation. I was so shocked. I ran down to the Great Hall thinking all the way. What if he really does like me? Will it be just a little fling since we are of different houses and we have different blood running in our veins? I don't know Diary! I really like him yet…well I am not sure about his feelings for me!

How am I EVER going to find out Diary? Well I don't know what to do! WAIT! Diary I have an idea! The muggle game…Truth or Dare! But how will I get him to play too? I am not sure but I hope to find out soon! Well let me tell you about the REST of my day before I go to devise a plan…

Well I sat next to Harry, who was sitting next to Ginny, who was sitting next to Ron, who was sitting next to Pavati. Pavati was Ron's "girl of the week". I couldn't belive him. Ron, my ex-boyfriend, was suck a player. He went out with a different girl EVERY week. UNLESS they "gave" him some! He had changed so much. I had never trusted him to be alone with me again. He had tried to get me into his bed for so long now. I just HATE that boy SO fucking much! Well I shouldn't rant to you Diary. Let me tell you about the rest of my day.

Well you see when I sat down and started eating, Draco Malfoy walked in. He was headed STRAIGHT for ME! I was so scared that I was going to melt into the floor. I was SO embarrassed! He had been avoiding me for so long. Now he was walking STRAIGHT at me! I acted cool enough, though inside I had butterflies fluttering VERY badly. I felt like I was going to PUKE! I was so nervous. Then he grabs me around the WAIST, and takes me outside of the Great Hall. Then he pulls me into a broom closet. I didn't know what I was doing.

Flashbacky Moment

"Her-Granger?"

"Y…Yes?"

"What do you mean you have the same EXACT one?"

"I mean if you pulled up my shirt and looked at my lower back you would see the same EXACT tattoo that you have."

"Hermione?"

"Y-"

He had just cut me off by pulling me into a passionate kiss! I fought at first then realized the guy of my dreams was the one kissing me. His tongue ran against my lower lip asking for entrance. I accepted and our tongues fought a hard and well, slobbery, war.

End Flashbacky Moment

I couldn't believe it Diary! Draco Malfoy KISSED me! ME! The mudblood! Granger! Just because we had the same tattoo! I was so scared! It was my 1st kiss Diary! I didn't even let Ron kiss me! He had tried so hard but I didn't let him. Then that boy back in the States tried but I just shoved him away…even though I WAS drunk. I may not be that old goodie-goodie-school-girl BUT I do have morals. Oh Diary I wish you could talk so I could know what you think.

Oh well…

Diary sleep is starting to overtake me, I am sorry, goodnight for now!

Love,

Hermione Abbot Granger


End file.
